


Culinary Reaper

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, Futanari, Romantic Comedy, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Upon first glance, Erina dismissed Ragna has some no-name rogue with little knowledge of cooking. She was mistaken in every way imaginable. Not only was she an exceptional cook, she was good friend, a great colleague, and above all... one hell of lover.
Kudos: 5





	Culinary Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brewing in my mind for quite a while. I figured now was the time to get it out in the open.

'Sometimes, I wonder why I bothered with that miscreant,' Erina thought to herself.

The young woman was laying in bed, naked as the day she was born. Her radiant hair sprawled out on her pillow as she breathed heavily with a reddened face.

'Unrefined, unruly and undiciplined... and yet, she's such an excellent cook. I can't get the taste of the omelette she made for breakfast today.'

Erina bit her lip, anticipating the release she has been depriving herself of. The sinful sensation between her legs was growing even stronger.

And the one responsible for such a feeling was between her legs at this very moment, teasing her soaked core with her tongue. The rebellious mop of white hair moved slightly, causing Erina to moan softly.

"Damn you for making me this way, you brute," she hissed down at the head. "When will you cease your teasing and please me already, you twit?"

The young woman raised her head, revealing a wolfish grin with hetocromatic eyes: one green and one red.

"I'm just sampling your delicious flower," she replied. "Do you not like it when I do it?"

Erina glowered at the woman as she pushed her down. "Shut up and put your mouth to better uses."

The woman continued eating Erina out, as the young blonde began to reminisce on how they originally met...


End file.
